Lucky
Lucky is a robot from Canada which competed in Seasons 2-3 of BattleBots reboot plus Robogames 2018. It was fielded by a team of roboteers consisting of its main builder Mark Demers of CM Robotics, who formerly competed with BravePart, driver Gary Gin of The Big B fame, and team captain Rob Masek, who previously competed in BattleBots with Scrap Metal. It was based on former superheavyweight legend Ziggy, featuring a similar 4-bar launcher weapon. Lucky’s only success in BattleBots was runner-up spot in Season 3’s Desperado Tournament, and it lost all of its matches outside the tournament. It performed well in Robogames however as it took 4th place in 2018. Lucky's full name was Lucky Canucky, but this was shortened, likely for political correctness. Robot History ABC Season 2 Lucky's first ever match in BattleBots was against beta. The fight started poorly for Lucky, as beta managed to use its hammer to knock off a shock absorber Lucky had put on the top. beta would continue to land hits on Lucky with its hammer but not without the latter flipping the former over a couple of times. Unfortunately Lucky's lilting arm valve wasn't capable of removing the large amount of CO2 used in 9 seconds but despite all the times it was flipped, beta was able to self-right quickly each time and although both robots lasted the full time, Lucky lost to beta on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. However, Lucky was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its close match with beta. Lucky was given the No.21 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. For this match Lucky added some wheel guards over the front wheels bu tthe match was delayed so the team could fix a loose connection. The match started out fairly evenly with no major damage being done to either robot. Eventually, Yeti lost one of its rear tires before disabling and removing Lucky's flipper. Both robots continued to move around before Yeti delivered a final blow that knocked out Lucky as a similar loose connection came undone on the other half of the drivetrain, then the sprocket snapped due to the set screw not being tightened and thus took out the entire drive system. Lucky was counted out and Yeti won by KO at 2:44. This meant that Lucky was eliminated from the tournament. Robogames 2018 Lucky’s first match in Robogames was against former BattleBots semi-finalist HexaDecimator. At first both robots just felt each other out and some sparks flew at one point before Lucky flipped HexaDecimator over near the wall. HexaDecimator struggled to self-right and despite eventually doing so, it was already counted out at this point, advancing Lucky to consolation quarter-finals. Next it fought famed 4-time Robogames champion Sewer Snake. At the start, Sewer Snake tried to lift the rookie but missed. After some maneuvers, Lucky managed to flip Sewer Snake. From this point on, Lucky managed to stay on top as it was executing frequent flips and Sewer Snake could only use the lifter to save itself. As a result, Lucky won the judges’ decision and marched into the consolation semi-finals, only to meet even bigger threat - 7-time (and defending) Robogames champ, Original Sin. The fight with Original Sin looked like it was very even, but the champ was in control most of the time as it slammed Lucky repeatedly and all flips were literally harmless for it. Original Sin asserted its dominance further towards the end of the duel as it slammed Lucky around, with the latter stopping its attempts to flip due to higher ground clearance. Lucky lost this fight on judges’ decision. This sent Lucky into losers’ bracket against Chinese vertical spinner Cataclysm, also known as Cat King in King of Bots. Battle started badly for Lucky as it was sent flying high into the air in a rain of sparks. Lucky landed right side up, but was promptly chased around by Cataclysm which scratched Lucky’s right side. Then it poppęd Lucky with another hit, causing Lucky’s front to land on the spinner, which stopped. Cataclysm retreated and spun its weapon back up, but it was too late to repair the mistake, as Lucky rammed Cataclysm into the corner before putting its left side on the wall. Cataclysm was counted out as Lucky sealed its comeback KO. Lucky’s next fight was against drum spinner of Touro Maximus. The fight was pretty even all the way with Lucky sending Touro Maximus flying with frequent flips and the latter avenging by throwing sparks off Lucky. However, judges awarded the win to Touro Maximus, perhaps because Lucky had more visible damage. As a result, the latter was eliminated from the tournament in 4th place. Discovery Season 3 Lucky's first match in the competition was up against Skorpios, who also did not have the best of tournaments in Season 2. The match started out evenly with neither robot able to take the lead. Lucky flipped Skorpios aggressively when the latter drove too closely, causing a lot of sparks when Skorpios' saw hit the BattleBots floor. Skorpios started to avenge with a number of cuts into Lucky's bodywork and eventually managed to disable their left-side drive, causing Lucky to limp. Eventually, Skorpios managed to disable the right-side drive too, but it was too late for a cont-out and it went to a judges' decision which Skorpios won easily. Next matchup was very tough for Lucky as it was up against Comedy Central Season 3 champion, Son of Whyachi. Lucky's only chance was to get underneath Son of Whyachi at the start and flip it onto its back before ex-champion manages to power up its weapon. However, Lucky missed this chance as SOW sped up the weapon too quickly, making the Canadian a sitting duck. Lucky did not switch to defensive and valiantly drove into SOW a bit, hoping to break something, and even absorbed some solid hits. Eventually, Lucky started to take damage as SOW ripped its rear protection clean off and disabled the drive on one side. Struggling with control problems, Lucky did everything to try to survive, but was blown across the arena by a powerful hit from SOW and was counted out after losing drive on the other side. Lucky was one of eight bots competing in "Desperado Tournament" for a guaranteed spot in post-season bracket. In the quarter-finals, Lucky first faced multibot Gemini. After a bit of hesitation from both fighters, Lucky eventually started to dominate the match by throwing both Geminis around so impressively that commentators briefly compared it to Bronco. Eventually Lucky lost a wheel but managed to mantain its dominance up until the point where it flipped black Gemini under wrong angle, causing Gemini's spinner to impact the side of Lucky's flipper and lock it upwards. Lucky continued to fight via its rear protection and eventually disabled black Gemini's spinner, just moments later it disabled red Gemini's spinner, and the robot itself stopped moving. Lucky continued to fight the black Gemini and was awarded unanimous judges' decision to advance. In the semis, it was up against Gigabyte, new robot from legendary Robotic Death Company. For the fight, Lucky had a new green-striped front protection which served as a shield for the flipper, as Lucky by the time had used most of its CO2. The fight started evenly with Gigabyte only making some scratches on Lucky's front protection. Eventually Lucky got a flip on Gigabyte, followed by a second one which turned the robot fully over. Gigabyte tried to self-right but hit the floor with its pole, which then broke off, leaving Gigabyte to awkwardly spin upside down. It was counted out and Lucky got away with the only upset in the Desperado Tournament. In the Desperado final, Lucky was up against a robot from a legendary team for the third time in four fights - Donald Hudson's Lock-Jaw. In the fight, Lucky was literally critical on CO2. It did manage to get one solid flip though, uppercutting Lock-Jaw's spinner and turning the green robot over, but not affecting its performance as it was invertible. Otherwise, Lucky was pretty much defenseless as Lock-Jaw scored hits on Lucky's side and belly. Eventually Lock-Jaw caused one of Lucky's motors to jam up, leaving it only mobile on one side and unable to get away from a certain area. Tentative only for a moment, Lock-Jaw hit Lucky several more times, twisting some wires and rendering Lucky nearly fully immobile. Lucky was then counted out and finished Desperado Tournament as runner-up. Back in the main season, it faced the drum spinner of Reality. The fight was very even at the start as neither robot was able to get the opening advantage, with Reality's attacks only causing shower of sparks. Some deeper into the fight, Reality's powerful attack caused Lucky to be barreled over and pretty much jammed its flipper. Also, Lucky soon lost drive on one side and could only move in circles. Luckily for them, from unknown reasons Reality also lost drive on one side, leaving both robots to limp in circles, unable to reach each other despite being actually close. However, Reality regained full drive and got one more hit on Lucky, which then retracted its flipper but couldn't actually move and was counted out. This marked the end of regular season for Lucky, but maybe because of its impressive showing in Desperado Tournament and unlucky draws (all of the robots it fought in the season were spinners) it was awarded one last chance in "Last Chance Rumble", where it is slated to face Gigabyte again, along with Valkyrie, Bombshell, Red Devil, and DUCK!. Results Wins/Losses Wins: 5 Losses: 8 Category:Robots from Ontario Category:Canadian Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots from New Hampshire Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:4th Place winners